You're a Hot Mess
by liaxx
Summary: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Hugo Weasley were about to do something that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has never seen. They were going to throw a huge party under the noses of every single professor. - Scorpius/Rose OneShot -
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: **kind of a songfic but not really. the idea in this story is slightly farfetched but hey, i think it's fun. i hope you enjoy and please revieew! it would make my day :) -lia

******yo holla atcha disclaimer:** uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

_Hot Mess by Cobra Starship_

* * *

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you._

_And I'm like, hot damn let me make you my boo._

XXX

James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Hugo Weasley were about to do something that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has never seen. They were going to throw a large scale, unbelievably wild party under all of the professors' noses. Even Filch and Mrs. Norris wouldn't stand a chance. It involved strategic planning and secretive invitations. Many spells were going to be needed: concealment charms, soundproof charms, hexes to prevent snitches from snitching. But who was going to cast them? They required a witch or wizard with intense brain power and high skill level.

"I know!" Albus shot from his chair, tipping it over and scattering the parchment that lay on the commonroom table before him. Both Hugo and James sent him surprised expressions. "We'll just ask Rose to do it. She's brilliant and the smartest in my year," he said, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

"Excellent plan," started Hugo, "except this is my sister we're talking about. There is absolutely no way she is going to help us get away with a party."

James let out an audible sigh, yet Albus remained unconvinced. "Ah, but there's one thing our dearest Rosie cannot deny," said Albus with that same smirk, "and that is, my mate: competition." He paused, letting the thought get through his companions' minds. "Especially competition with the one person who gets under her skin more than any of us."

"Scorpius Malfoy," the trio said in unison.

X

"You've got to be joking," snapped Rose, "I am not going to cast all of these charms just so you can throw some dumb _rave_." The three had pitched their party idea, just to see if Rose would have a sudden rebellious change of heart. Obviously, that did not happen.

"But Rose," whined Hugo, "I'm a fourth year and things are crucial at this point in my life. If people find out I helped plan this gig, I could be wildly popular beyond belief. And if they find out you helped keep it a secret from the professors, you might get snogged for once in your life."

At this statement, Rose's draw dropped to the floor. "I'll have you know," she said angrily, "that I am perfectly capable of being snogged at any point in my life. I do not need some party for that to occur." This statement was entirely untrue, however, for boys seemed to show a complete lack of interest in her. Nonetheless, she refused to do this for her brother and cousins.

"Fine," drawled Albus, "I guess we'll just have to go find someone else."

"Fine," repeated Rose.

"Hey Al," said James, "Whaddya say we go find Scorpius?"

Rose's brow furrowed at the mention of the name. "Malfoy? You're going to ask Malfoy? He's incapable of a simple levitation spell" –another lie– "much less the spells you want casted."

"Well, Rosie dearest," said James, "seeing as you're unwilling, we have no other choice."

"Don't call me that."

The three shrugged and began to depart from the bench on which Rose was seated.

"Wait," said Rose suddenly, standing with clench fists and pursed lips. She simply could not stand the idea of Scorpius Malfoy doing something she could do easily. That boy deserved nothing; he always gave her trouble about her grades, her hair, her bloodline, and countless other things. "I'll do it," she said with resolve.

"Excellent," replied Albus, smirking yet again.

X

Somehow, the three boys –with the aid of Rose– managed to pull if off. The Room of Requirement seemed to be the only appropriate venue, and it was fully protected thanks to the magic of, well, magic. The lighting, music, and dance floor were perfectly arranged. A never ending stockpile of alcohol was locked, loaded, and ready to go. The invitations, with all the information, had been hexed and rat-proofed. Everything was set.

Two hours before the party, Rose paced in her dormitory while biting her nails and twirling strands of her fiery hair. "I just don't know," she said to her friend Emma, "should I go? I mean, I practically made the whole thing happen. Well, not really. But I made sure they wouldn't get caught."

"Rose," replied Emma, "you should go. Let go of your inhibitions for once. Have some fun. I'm going and I fully plan on snogging James Potter."

The thought of that made Rose cringe. "Don't say that in front of me, he's my cousin."

"But he's the hottest seventh year around," countered Emma. "Don't you want to kiss someone for once? Maybe... I don't know... Malfoy?"

"That is horrifying, don't even say such a thing." Rose fell onto her bed, sighing and saying, "Maybe I _should_ go. But I have nothing to wear."

"Oh, I'll take care of that," said Emma with an excited smile crossing her face.

X

The music was loud and the playlist was a healthy mix of wizard and Muggle bands. The lights were flashing at the center of the room, but not as headache-inducing on the outskirts. Rose sat awkwardly on a couch with a couple snogging themselves silly beside her. She nibbled on a handful of pretzels, bored to death and feeling utterly uncomfortable in the outfit Emma had picked out for her. The denim shorts were to low-cut and too short. The top was too tightly fitting and the hem exposed too much of her midriff. A drunken James had hung some odd, glowing rings around her neck before whisking Emma off to the dance floor.

In an attempt to free herself from this extreme boredom, Rose decided to rise and make her way around the edges of the room. Predictably, this was a huge mistake. A fellow sixth year female Gryffindor approached her, also superbly intoxicated, and giggled. "Wow, Rose," she slurred, "yo-oooo-u look su-uuuu-per fantastic. Who knew you had su-uuu-ch a body!?" Not knowing how to respond, Rose just nodded and walked away, even more self-conscious than before. As she continued to circle, she felt perspiration building and decided that maybe she should just leave to go study. Partying was not well suited for her.

Unsure whether she should tell someone of her departure, Rose wandered around for a little longer. She passed her younger brother, unskillfully and drunkenly flirting with a fifth year Hufflepuff. "So, like, yeah," she heard him say, "my cousin is totally the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Totally cool, right?" Rose laughed to herself and kept moving. She saw Albus laying on a table while girls were taking body shots, Emma and James getting down on the dance floor, and even Lily Potter dancing on a table.

However, she soon realized that she should have left earlier, for an annoyingly familiar voice sounded behind her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Weaslebee showing her face outside the library for once?"

She whirled around, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Malfoy," spat Rose, "can I help you?"

Scorpius moved in close to Rose, closing the distance between their bodies to about two inches. He smelled of expensive cologne, sweat, and whiskey. He placed a hand on Rose's him and gave her a heartbreaking smirk. "Why yes," he said into her ear, "I think you can."

"Repulsive," replied Rose, opening the gap between them. "You're intoxicated." The upsetting part was that Rose felt herself crave him. His touch sent irresistible shocks of electricity through her body. That was when she knew it was definitely time to leave.

"C'mon, Weasley, lighten up," pleaded Scorpius, "At least let me get you a drink."

"I don't drink," stated Rose. Scorpius moved closer again, close enough so passersby forced their bodies to bump together. Rose felt butterflies rise in her stomach and an insatiable yearning for something she shouldn't want. She began to sweat more as her heartbeat rose and was acutely aware that Scorpius Malfoy was attractive and definitely desirable. His gray-blue eyes were piercing and beautiful and that platinum blonde hair practically begged to be mussed.

_Stop_, though Rose, _This is Malfoy, for Merlin's sake_.

Then, a pair of hands slid over Scorpius' shoulders from behind and down his chest. A face popped up and revealed that it was none other than Dahlia Parkinson. Her hair was jet black, her eyebrows were sharp, her clothes were skimpy, and her attraction to Scorpius was more than obvious. "Let's go do shots," suggested Dahlia, a flirtatious smile dancing across her lips.

"Sure," replied Scorpius, "Rosie, why don't you come with?"

"Don't call me that," snapped Rose.

"Scorpius, do you really think she can keep up?" asked Dahlia. The doubtful look on her face was enough to set Rose off. She never turned down a challenge and did not flinch in the face of competition, even if this one did involve alcoholic substances.

"Oh," said Rose with a tone of requital, "I can keep up."

This seemed to anger Dahlia and please Scorpius. "Then let's go," said the latter. He placed a hand on the small of Rose's back and led her to a table with shot glasses, lemons and limes, and countless bottles of liquor.

They all took their first shot together and Rose thought that she might cough her lungs up as well as the contents of her stomach. The liquor burned the back of her throat and brought tears to her eyes. She heard Dahlia scoff at her feeble attempt, but Rose refused to be defeated by such an annoyance. They continued, shot after shot after. Scorpius seemed unfazed, partially due to the fact that his level of inebriation was already very high and partially due to the fact that he was used to high alcoholic consumption. However, Rose noticed that the room had started to spin. She looked at the blonde boy beside her as he took another shot, his unbuttoned blue shirt swinging open to reveal –_holy shit_. Clouded judgement and uncontrollable limbs drew Rose's hands towards Scorpius' body. She just wanted to see if his abs were real. She needed to feel them.

"Another," smiled Scorpius, placing a glass in Rose's outstretched hand. She drank it without a second thought as Dahlia drank another, too. However, that last shot seemed to push Dahlia over the edge, because she quickly turned away and barfed all over some poor fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Oops," giggled Rose. Her vision blurred for a second and she swayed on her feet, losing her balance. Scorpius caught her smoothly and suggested that they go dance. Rose complied happily, somewhat unaware of her drunken state of mind.

The couple moved to the rhythm of the syncopated beat. Scorpius moved his hands up and down Rose's sides, brushing her thighs and lingering on her hips, grateful that she didn't leave.

* * *

The next morning, Rose found herself in a broom closet with a pounding headache and severely blurred vision. The sunlight shined through the window, lighting the dust particles like miniature disco balls that were reminiscent of the night before. Torn clothes and undergarments were strewn across the floor that she lay on. _What happened?_ she thought to herself. She continued to rest on her side, not willing to move, and felt the plush blankets that had been laid down beneath her and on top of her with her fingertips. Then, the warmth that was pressed against her back groaned and moved away.

"Oh god," said Rose aloud, "Oh no." She stood quickly, tearing the blanket away to cover herself. "This cannot be happening."

The warmth that was on the ground turned out to be a boy with piercing gray-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. His eyelids fluttered open as a look of content spread across his face. "Good morning, Rosie," he murmured.

"Scorpius, you need to put clothes on right now," demanded Rose.

"But Weasley, you're ruining the afterglow," said Scorpius, sitting up and pulling his pants on. Unfortunately and fortunately for Rose, he did not put a shirt on.

She sighed and tiptoed around to slip on her shorts, maintaining her grip on the blanket. "Merlin, the button is gone," she muttered, "Are you always this mean to clothes?"

"Only when I want them off," replied Scorpius.

Rose's shirt was hopelessly torn in half, so she reluctantly put on Scorpius'. "Malfoy, I hope you know that this never happened."

He winked at her. "Sure."

"God, I'm a mess," groaned Rose. Her head was throbbing, her hair was tangled in an unthinkable amount of knots, and Emma's shorts were ruined. How was she going to explain her state? She really did not want to do the walk of shame. However, it must be done. She gave Scorpius a final glare and opened the door.

"You're a _hot_ mess," said Scorpius before she left. "I'll see you in Potions."

XXX

_Stumblin' but yeah, you're still lookin' hella fine._

_Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'ma make you mine._

* * *

**author's note: **soo idk if i should keep this a oneshot but pleaaase let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

******yo holla atcha disclaimer:** uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

**a/n: **not a oneshot anymore! i figured it would be fun to run with this idea and writing is super therapeutic for me. especially with the stresses of 12th grade. so, without further ado, let's delve into the rising tensions between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, my other OTP. (thanks for reading) – Lia

* * *

As Rose made her way through the halls and up the Grand Staircase, she made a mental note of the time. It was early with at least two and a half hours before the first classes of the day. Rose dreaded the idea of going to class like this and silently cursed her cousins for planning their party on a school night. _Who even does that?_ thought Rose. After what seemed a thousand stairs she finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring quite loudly. "Lemon drops," said Rose with a slightly aggressive tone. She just wanted to change and snuggle into her own bed.

The Fat Lady awoke, angrily blinking. "Excuse me," she said, "I have been up all night dealing with you students coming into the Tower at ungodly hours. The least you could do is give me a little break! What have you children been up to?" The portrait swung open despite the Fat Lady's rambling. Rose trudged through and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She held her breath when she reached her door, hoping that everyone currently occupying the room was asleep so that they would not notice her completing the walk of shame.

Luck seemed to be on her side. All four beds were occupied by content, snoozing girls. The fifth looked welcoming and warm. The curtains were drawn shut tight so that not even a single ray of sunlight was reaching through. The room reeked slightly, as all the girls had apparently attended the party and did not have the energy to shower. Smelly piles of clothes were strewn all around as well as other remnants from the night before. Rose sighed happily, stripping down to her torn underwear. As quietly as humanly possible, she jerked open her heavy dresser drawer to put on an old Quidditch jersey from her dad.

The sheets felt like heaven and her bed quilt warmed her from the tip of her ears to her toes. Rose's eyelids were just starting to droop when she was pounced on. "SPILL," demanded Emma. "Where did you disappear to last night? I heard from several people that you were taking shots with Malfoy. Is that true?"

"Emma," groaned Rose, "I woke up in a broom closet this morning. I am trying to get some real sleep before classes."

Rose saw her best friend's eyes widen in her peripheral vision. "You what?!" squealed Emma, jumping around on Rose's bed. "With who? Was it _Malfoy_?"

"Go back to sleep," mumbled Rose. She herself was already halfway to dreamland.

X

It was finally an appropriate time to get ready for a day of classes when Rose awoke once again; it was about an hour and forty-five minutes later. She made her way to the dormitory bathrooms to take a brief shower. The hot water was relaxed her tightened muscles and felt like heaven running down her back. While rubbing the frothy shampoo throughout her hair, Rose began to mull over her situation with Malfoy. It was just going to be a one time thing. Perhaps she was over-thinking this and there was nothing more to make of the issue. Besides, she didn't even find him attractive. Well, that was a bit of a lie. Everybody knows Scorpius is among the most attractive boys at Hogwarts. Nonetheless, Rose knew she had to uphold her standards and reputation—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on her shower stall door. "Weasley," rang Emma's voice, "What's taking so long? You have five minutes to get to class!"

_Oh bloody hell_, thought Rose. She flung open the door with a slam and quickly toweled off. Emma assisted Rose with getting her robes on, which the latter was incredibly grateful. With an adoring "thank you", Rose was flying out of Gryffindor Tower and down several flights of stairs to the Hogwarts Dungeons. Thank Merlin that Slughorn had an affinity for Rose, otherwise her ten minute tardiness would go on her record.

The classroom was filled with the sound of bubbling cauldrons and flipping pages. It was dimly light and had a musty scent floating through the air. Every so often, stools would scrape against the floor as a student rose to retrieve another ingredient from the cabinet or ask for help. Potions was Rose's favorite class — she loved the concentration it took. Though it was not required after fifth year, she decided to go ahead and take it for all seven years of attendance. It was worth it, anyway, because she wanted to be a Healer.

"Today, students," boomed Slughorn, "I've decided to start you on a new potion. So, scrap your current projects because you know what that means!" He summoned an old, rusted cauldron with his wand and smiled before exclaiming, "New partners!"

Half of the class groaned while others practically threw a party at their tables. Rose was among those groaning, since she was particularly fond of her Ravenclaw partner. Then, she then remembered that a certain Malfoy was in her class, as well, and found more reason to be miserable about Slughorn's methods. She silently prayed that she would not be stuck with Malfoy.

Scorpius, so far, seemed to be unaffected and unfazed by the previous night's occurrences. He was charming and flirting with an all-too-happy brunette with bouncy ringlets and "adorable" freckles. This came as a relief to Rose, who was far too tired and hungover to quarrel.

"Now, if I could have the first two rows of desks line up to pick out of the cauldron," continued Slughorn, "No need to bring your supplies with you, Douglas. We're starting a new potion, remember?" He began pulling random names on pieces of scrap parchment out of the cauldron, assigning new partners. Students shuffled from desk to desk, occasionally spilling things from their notebooks or bags as they moved. It went like this for fifteen more minutes before everyone was settled with new classmates. As luck would have it, Rose managed to be paired with a dimwitted Hufflepuff boy. Anything was better than Malfoy, she supposed.

The Hufflepuff introduced himself as Seth Grogan. Rose reluctantly shook his hand and offered a harsh smile. He was nice enough. Rose kept reminding herself, _Anything is better than Malfoy. _After the class was calm, the students returned their attention to Slughorn for further instructions.

"Now," began the professor, "you will all find a rat in a cage before you." Slughorn waved his wand and a white rat appeared before each pair of students. A few girls let out a disgusted and surprised squeal while the boys of the classroom let out fascinated "whoa's". "Everybody, settle down. As you might notice, each rat is left in a death-like slumber. It is up to the pair of you to procure an effective cure within two weeks. You may now begin."

Everyone immediately started thumbing through their textbooks frantically. Rose, however, was controlled and collected; two weeks were plenty of time. The boy next to her did not seem to have the same feelings. After letting out an exasperated sigh, Rose turned to Seth and said, "Listen, this can easily be cured. Trust me."

Before her partner got the chance to reply, a rather snide voice sounded from behind, "Unless she gets her hands on a tequila shot."

Rose whirled around to glare at Malfoy, who was most definitely the world's most annoying wizard to ever exist. At that moment, she resolutely made the decision to talk to him about the previous night and make the terms of their relationship a bit more concise. There was no way she was putting up with this for several more months. "May I have a word after class, Scorpius?" said Rose, laying on a sugary sweet tone. Admittedly, her mental processes may not be the clearest due to a pounding headache and "having a word" may not be the smartest idea.

"Anything for you," he purred.

"You're revolting."

For the rest of the class, Rose could hardly keep her thoughts organized. She had hopelessly tried to make progress with Seth, but the only thing she could focus on was what she would say to Malfoy. Surely she had no feelings for him. He was an absolute toad with little to no consideration for others. It did not matter that his hair was perfectly disheveled every day or that his shoulders were deliciously –

That tract of thought was cut short when Slughorn announced that class was over. "Great job today," he exclaimed, smiling broadly. Rose quickly packed her things so she could beat Scorpius out of the class. It looked as if Seth wanted to ask her something, but she whisked herself away to find a waiting spot. She decided on standing in a slightly secluded corner away from the flow of students exiting the dungeons and heading to their next classes. It only took a moment for Scorpius to find the location.

"What's up, Weasley?" he asked. He was standing rather close to Rose, in order to avoid being bumped by passersby. The smell of his cologne had a dizzying effect and she could hardly remember what she wanted to say. "Well?" he urged.

"Right... Um..." Rose stuttered and stumbled over several words before she was finally able to spit out something comprehensible. "I just wanted to make sure we were clear on our terms. Last night meant nothing and we have absolutely no relationship, just as before." She bit her lip, hoping that the sentence she just said made perfect sense.

Scorpius let an amused sigh seep out of his lungs. "Why, of course, my dear Rosie. Anything for you." He leaned over to whisper in Rose's ear, placed a hand on her hip, and said, "However, just know that I enjoyed last night and am thoroughly disappointed that you would like to end relations so soon."

Rose audibly swallowed and attempted to suppress the butterflies flitting around in her stomach. "I just said that we had no relationship," said Rose.

At this, Malfoy smirked and stepped back, "Whatever you say, Weasley."

As he turned on his heel and walked away, Rose felt herself relax. Scorpius makes her so tense, for many reasons unknown. It had been like this before the incident, but not as bad. Every girl feels shaken up by his cool, strong confidence and stunning looks. Rose herself could never deny that, no matter how much he grinds her gears.

Shortly after, a prim looking fifth year strode over to where Rose remain frozen. Her nose was elegantly pointed, if not overly-sharp, and her dark hair was braided into a neat plait with no stray hairs to be seen. This put-together demeanor contradicted the words that came out of the girl's mouth and completely shocked Rose. "I can't believe you were talking to Scorpius Malfoy," she squealed, "He is so hot. I saw you leave with him last night and I just have to ask: How did you do it?"

Whether it was more appalling that somebody was asking her for sex advice or totally out of her league, Rose couldn't decide. Either way, she replied with, "I wasn't exactly thinking straight – a bit too much to drink, ya know? I can't give you advice on how to hook Malfoy. He's untouchable."

The girl sighed and shrugged, giving up surprisingly easily. "Guess I'll just have to put myself out there more," she said before flouncing away.

_Who the hell was that?_

* * *

That night in the common room, Rose Weasley was a sight to behold. She was sitting at a large, round table in the corner. At the center of the table were three candles, to aid with lighting. Amongst the table and scattered across the floor were balls of crushed parchment paper and broken quills. There was a high stack of books by Rose's feet and about five open notebooks in front of her. This scene became increasingly messier as hour after hour went by. By seven-thirty, Emma decided to interject. She plopped herself in a chair beside her friend and said, "Rose, you've been at your work for a pretty decent amount of time now. Don't you think it's time for a bloody break?"

"I can't seem to get any of these answers right," growled Rose, "I can't focus."

Emma smiled knowingly, "It's because of Malfoy, isn't it? Did you talk to him today?"

Rose mentally rolled her eyes and knew that she had to keep the contents of her exchange with Scorpius a secret. Otherwise, she would never hear the end of how Scorpius Malfoy wants to snog her brains out. "I did. He told me that last night was nothing. He was drunk and it was a mistake." She sent a silent prayer to Merlin that this lie would not backfire.

Thankfully, Emma accepted it. "Harsh," she said, "Oh well, he's not worth it."

After nodding in agreement, Rose stood to stretch her legs. It felt so good that she was motivated to take a walk. "I'm going to leave for a bit. See you in a little." Her friend conceded and leapt off, presumably to find James Potter.

Hogwarts Castle was very peaceful at this hour. The sun was just below the horizon, as it was mid-October and the days were growing progressively shorter. The stars were twinkling bright, reminiscent of the Great Hall's ceiling. All of the portraits that hung on the walls were dozing off and the candles that lit the corridors were dim. Some people might consider the halls of the castle eerie at this time, but not Rose. She found herself unwinding as she strolled leisurely and her head was finally clearing itself. She was deciding to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower when a hand took hold of her wrist and pulled her into a very small alcove. She let out a sharp squeal before the mysterious person lit the area with _lumos_.

"Bloody Merlin!" shouted Rose, her face turning the color of her hair. She was livid. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" It figures that the one person she was trying to get her mind off of would show up.

"What are you doing wandering the corridors?" he inquired. Rose noticed the gleaming Prefect badge on his jumper and glared. Another thing to hate about Malfoy: he was chosen to be a Prefect and she was not.

"I needed to clear my head," stated Rose simply. "I like to go on walks."

Scorpius stared with an unchanging face, probably very uninterested in that last sentence. "Well you could be mistaken for someone who is up to no good."

The heat was building in their small little cut out. It looked as if a statue or suit of armor was meant to be placed there. Instead, it was empty and incredibly enclosed. Rose felt her heartbeat quicken as she became increasingly aware of their proximity. "Are you done interrogating me?" she asked, desperate to escape the return of her cluttered thoughts and anxious butterflies.

"No," said Malfoy, smirking as though _he_ was the one up to no good. "Did you know this part of the castle is the one I am patrolling tonight?"

"Why would I know that, Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "I thought maybe you wanted to see me."

"That's idiotic. Why would I want to see you?" She scoffed, averting her eyes so she did not have to look at his tempting features.

"So I can do this," replied Scorpius. He cupped on hand on under her chin to turn her mouth towards his. Rose gasped as he kissed her in a tender way that she couldn't believe he was capable of. Then she sighed and leaned into him, moving her lips against his. She had kissed boys before, but none in the way that Scorpius was kissing her right now. Rose felt herself craving more. She slid her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Their pace quickened and the pair were nearly knocked off balance. Scorpius dropped his wand on the ground, encompassing them in darkness as he slid his hands to the edge of her jumper. He lifted it cautiously, allowing the slightest sliver of skin to reveal. He brushed his fingertips across this sliver, sending shivers down Rose's spine. _More_, her body demanded.

But her brain kicked in and, reluctantly, she pushed him away. "What are you doing?" snapped Rose as she tried to slow her heart pace.

"Doing my duties as a Prefect?" said Scorpius. He was unable to keep a smirk from appearing on his face, though it was hard to see with the lack of light.

"I'll see you later, Malfoy," said Rose. She pulled her jumper down as she exited the alcove and into the hallway, which was now lit by moonlight.

"Definitely," confirmed Scorpius. "I will definitely see you later."


End file.
